User talk:Zixes
Hi ZIX. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I was on vacation. Anyhow I believe you havce already been informed that the current collab isn't open to more Users now. Sorry you couldn't be a part of it. However I still encourage you to drop by and post your fanon if you so desire. We're a very active anhd inclusive community, so it won't be long till you find someone that wants to collaborate with you. Feel free to hang out whenever you like. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, ZiXIS. I would love to join in with the rp. I've read a fair portion of what's there and it seems a fun idea, and I'm sure I'll find someone for my retinue. Oh, just to clarify; the RP is based on Rogue Trader 1987, the first edition of 40K, and not the modern RPG, yes? AmyTheStray (talk) 22:18, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering, by what I've read, does Liz own a space station? AmyTheStray (talk) 22:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi ZiXIS. It's Amy, sorry I'm having computer troubles at the moment and so probebly won't be able to reply on the RP until wednesday or thursday. Sorry again. Eh, nah, Im not all too bothered with joining, thanks anyway though. Orkmarine 20:59, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry Zixis but I'm against excluding people until I'm absolutely one hundred percent sure the situation cannot be helped. I will talk to him about this and if he doesn't comply, then I will exclude him. I believe in peaceful solutions and solving things before passing judgement on others permanently. (Sort of bad thing that happened to me on other wikis and I'm not going to be a hypocrite by becoming what I fought against.) However, I will give him this stern ultimatum nevertheless. I do agree that he needs to understand this isn't a big Imperial Guard battle roleplay and more of a character development one. Trust me I have seen roleplays that often get derailed because someone wants to be the best, strongest, or have the most technology. I shall give him a calm and civil, yet stern and clear warning. If he doesn't heed it then I have but little choice in the matter.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:27, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure ZIX. We're always happy to have new guys to bum around with. Generally speaking you should write an article for your RP character. We are a fanon wiki after all, though it's not a hard rule. Just to warn you we are a bit more anal about keeping things canon over here. It's not too bad, but some of the stuff you guys do in the RPs over on the canon might not fly. Just a warning. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:07, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Done and done. If you need any help with your next article let me know. I'm old hat at this kind of stuff. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:51, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi ZiXiS :) An RP would be great fun, what's the setting? Let's hope this one lasts longer than the other :p AmyTheStray (talk) 11:30, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Ohh. I like that idea :) Being a Rouge trader sounds fun. I have read a little of the books, but I've read all about them so I don't think I'll have too much trouble creating a character :) AmyTheStray (talk) 20:52, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Zixis. Sorry, but I won't be able to take part in the role play anymore. Sorry again AmyTheStray (talk) 04:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, perhaps I can be the Dusk Owls legion? They have space farring craft as long as aircraft.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 13:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry ZIXIS. Normally I would accept, but sadly I have prior engagements. Maybe next time? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) You are not allowed to ever remove content from talk pages. Please do not do that again, ever. Take this as a warning. --Remos talk 21:46, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'll give it a shot. I am surprised you asked me. Was there nobody else on the main site that you thought would make a good GM? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 08:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Zixis :) I'm sorry I never replied on the RP thread. I've been very busy and haven't really had time for internet stuff. I'm not sure I really want to be in the Inquisitor RP. It would be fun, but I've never really found the Inquisition that interesting and wouldn't want to stop half way through and ruin it for everyone else. But thank you for inviting me :) AmyTheStray (talk) 05:56, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Totally and Inquisitor, you can read his profile in progress in my sandbox .T42 (talk) 22:50, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:13, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the delayed response Zixes, hadn't checked my talk page in a bit. If you're interested in starting a roleplay here you should look over our roleplay policy. If your proposed roleplay meets the criteria and whatnot drop a message on my talk page.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Victory is to survive']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 04:20, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey Zixes, just wanted to give you the heads up that the RP has started and the threads are now up. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:33, May 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: New RP Thanks for the advice and tips on character intro. However, the main reason why I made my RP Character the way he is, is because I'm very lazy in coming up with speech or small talk when replying in the RP. I'm more action oriented, so I'll be more hardworking on describing my RP Character actions. Other than that, don't expect any long motivational speech or small talk to kill time and so on. As to why the White Scars, well, I'm trying out the way of the V Legion so that I can come out with another fanon Space Marine Chapter based on the V legion lineage. Whether I will make it or not depends on how well I play my RP Character. Hope that Clears your question. Once again, thank you for your assistance. Regards,Reinno (talk) 02:01, December 13, 2017 (UTC) I'll allow it since the team is going to need a "seedier" contact in order to begin the infiltration. StrangerThings (talk) 20:59, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Oh I just meant someone familiar with criminal elements, unless you HAVE done jobs in the Periphery, which is also helpful. StrangerThings (talk) 21:28, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Yes, Maxus would know where the Last Gasp is. You're specifically looking for a down-stack (meaning a bit of a ritzier location here in Zephyrus) bar with a with a neon sign depicting a massive pelagic creature. StrangerThings (talk) 22:40, July 20, 2018 (UTC) RE: Discord No. My discord username is Imposter☭0☭#8677 if you need to PM me. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 14:01, November 16, 2019 (UTC)